Behind Your Smile
by Forever South
Summary: Canada only wanted to be noticed and loved. Italy only wanted to return his fellow nations "hospitality." Niether could acomplish what he needed unless they teamed up. What Italy and Canada couldn't have imagined was falling for the least expected people. Would they be wiling to give up their plans for love? Or will they end up cold-hearted and alone with no-one but cold victory?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola my beautiful readers! ^^; okay so ya I know, I should be working on my Panda and Chopsticks story~ Buuuuuuttttt! This little plot bunny jumped into mah head in the middle of the night, and would not let me sleep until I wrote it down so yup! This is what this is! So I'm planning on making this into a short multi-chaptered story…maybe turn longer as I get into it later-er…Well! I'll stop talking so you can read! ^^**

**Disclaimer: They originated in Korea….and I'm not going ALL the way to Korea for one…I'm sorry people but It's the truth!**

* * *

The normally sweet and cheerful little Italian gave a bitter smile. He was tired of being called useless and an oblivious idiot. Of having to pretend to be so happy and cheerful all the time, only to be under appreciated and ignored.

Nobody ever asked to hear his opinions, but he guessed he had brought that on himself. He had let his little act grow on him far too long. Now even to him, it was hard to sometimes drop his façade. But he still was able too, and that was all that mattered.

"Nono always said I was a good actor…"

Italy sighed, his gaze drifting towards the cooking knife he had just sat down. His fists clenched at the sight of the thing. It was just another sign of how much the others stepped all over him. Unclenching his fists he sighed, though it was also a source of relief. Once again, it was his turn to make lunch for the world meeting….just like every other time before.

'_But no, it's not their faults….Ve~ it's only mine. I should have never let the act get this bad. It's my fault that they think I could be used so simply without complaints~'_

He was like a butler to the rest of the world. He would cook for them, clean their houses when he visited (except for Japan because he was the only decent nation who insisted his guest shouldn't do any work), entertain them, and he would even help the ungrateful nations with their problems, whether it be personal or otherwise.

Italy grinned. But his grin wasn't the one of the sweet and carefree Italian everyone else _thought _they knew. No, this was a grin more likely to be found on the face of a certain Russian, the aura and all. And Italy had a perfectly good reason too~

He knew what probably no other nation probably ever would. He knew the whole world's secrets, even the darkest, deepest, and most personal ones. Ones that no one could have imagined. And all it took was one simple and "accidental" text to America and Poland and the secret would be exposed faster than you could say "Oh no you didn't." But exposure of those secrets would ruin the nation of his choosing beyond belief. But right now, that's the only thing that would make our dear little Italy happy.

To see the look of horror and utter embarrassment on their faces. To watch as one by one, they all began to drop like flies. To be happily sitting pretty watching as each one of his supposed "friends" began to really pay for the misery and abuse he was caused. Each one of his stabs in the heart was gladly returned.

Because what seemed everyone else's downfall happened to be his personal success. He had become hooked on the little secrets and dirty lies that even the most innocent seeming nation held. Because the ones that really seem the most innocent, happen to be the worse. And just as some were addicted to lovers and alcohol, his secret and forming addiction was knew everyone else's business. To know their secrets.

The Italian smirked. "Ve~ and it's so simple to get the truth too~"

It wasn't all that hard for him at attain what he wants. Just flashing the nation a look full of innocence and his pleading brown eyes was what made them crack. Surprisingly it was his trusting face and his fake little act that gave him what he had wanted. And it was for that very reason that he had not given up on his façade, to let it continue on a little longer. Because, he was sure that there would be a day that he would use them. To get his sweet, sweet revenge.

"Hallo? Italy?"

The Italian jumped breaking away from his thoughts and being pulled back into the world he held such a fierce hate for. He gave a sigh before regaining his easy and carefree dopy smile. Quickly slipping back into acting mode, he changed his mood and pushed down his true feelings.

"Ve~ Si Luddy?" On the inside he wrinkled his nose at how dumb and cheerful his voice sounded. It was no wonder that he was always being used.

The blonde German rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "J-ja…um…I was wondering if you needed any help..?" He coughed, his face getting red. "O-of course if you don't need any then I can just-"

Italy "ve'd" happily as he ran to hug the bright red German out of gratitude. "Of course I'd like help Luddy! Ehehehehe~ Grazti!"

Germany nodded still face bright red. Italy mentally rolled his eyes. _'As if! I know what he is trying to do…even the rest of the world knows that he likes me. But I don't. Ve~ It's true….fratello was right when he said they always smelled like potatoes, beer, and wurst. I would never like him. I just need to keep this up for a little while longer….'_

The blonde frowned. "Italy? What's wrong? Why are you frowning? It doesn't look normal when you do that."

The Italian blinked, barley keeping up his act. He quickly regained his smile. _'Damn! I never realized I stopped smiling…dumb German…'_

"_Ve_~ of course not Luddy! It's just….how am I going to move all the lunch to the meeting hall?" He threw in a pout for extra measures. And by the looks of it, it seemed to have worked because Germany gave a small chuckle.

"Oh Italy~ the things you worry about! Of course I'll help you, Isn't that why I came to help?"

The Italian nodded. "Ve, Si! Grazti milli Luddy!" He grinned and passed the blonde the first few plates of lunch.

The German was over whelmed at how quickly his secret crush was able to make so much food, and left while tittering a bunch of plates and silver ware. Italy smirked.

'_He was always so simple minded….As if I would ever fall for him! But just a while more….only a little longer do I have to deal with these idiots…' _

* * *

**A/N: So as always, reviews are awesomeness, and awesomeness=is Prussian and good~ **

**Pasta La Vista~**

**~Forever South~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm back for chapter two! I hope I didn't keep all of you guys waiting TOO long! I'm sorry; I just got busy and sorta…lost my muse….unintentionally of course! But I lost it…BUUUUTTTTT I'm back now! **

**I normally answer questions over PM, but for some reason it wouldn't let me! But to answer your question Jetime, No, Germany obviously doesn't know, nor does any of the others…yet. And about Roma…actually…I never really thought about that. For now I don't think so. Suspicious yes, but knows **_knows_**, no. **

**Oh and heads up! Anything in italic is someone's thoughts~ And anything bold in it is usually just the person emphasizing, but if you see the A/N in front of it it's just me throwing in my opinions mkay?**

**Now, Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'll get Russia…Da?**

* * *

_Romano's P.O.V._

I flipped bored through the packet that scone idiot England had given every other nation. I rolled my eyes. In every single meeting he thinks that we have to go with the schedule on it. What is it with him and being so 'precise and timely?' Flipping another page I read what it said, I have to admit though….He did just think about everything. Of course I don't care either way, I'm never really given the chance to talk anyways.

The packet listed in order what nations usually speak in, then came about how long they should speak. Naturally being the bossy-ass that he is, he thinks that we'll use the sample topics if in case we forget _**A/N :(cough,cough Greece cough,cough) **_our _actual _topics. I closed the packet, resting my head on my palm.

_When am I actually able to eat? That idiot of a brother is sure taking a longer time than usual….And that potato eating bastard already left a while ago…._

Yawning, I let my eyes momentarily shut. Since me and Vereziano are somewhat connected ever since we became unified as a country, I've been able to feel his strongest emotions and occasionally a glimpse or two on a thought. I mean, not for the hell of it I became Romano Italia for nothing!

But lately, I've been feeling sleepy as fuck because of the idiota. I don't know, or really _**care**_ what he's been doing for him to stay so sleepy all the damn time, but it's going to stop if I have anything to say about it! For God's sakes! I've been almost falling asleep when I'm driving! I mean sure,_** I**_ won't die, but my _**people**_…probably!

So of_ course_ I don't notice when the Spanish bastard moves closer to me in the dining hall. And of _course_ that means he brings along those idiot friends of his. And_ obviously_ I've been involuntary put in between all of them with the bastard on one side and the wine sucking idiot on the other.

The only time I _**do**_ notice, is when he decides to whisper in my ear. "You're so cute mi lovi~"

I instantly sat upright, my eyes wide open. So naturally, I find the stupid looking grin on his face. I scowl and unintentionally blush. I want to kill him….

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Look at 'is face mon ami! It is as red as your tomatoes! I told you that would work~"

Grazie Dio that the potato eating bastard decided to come in and serve us our lunch with my fratilino not far behind him. As soon as the idiot Prussia saw him, he left us and went to go tease his brother. France too, left to go molest some other country…I've gotten the feeling that he hates the bastard as much as I do. Then that left me…and _him. _

Vereziano came over cheerfully handing each of us a plate full of…pasta. I looked down at in disgust. Dio mio! Is that _all_ the idiota eats?! Spain grins.

"Gracias Ita!" he pokes me. I know the idiot wants me to thank Vereziano too. I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Ya, ya, grazie Vereziano."

He grins. "Ve~ of course fratello! Big brother Spain!" He blinks looking at us. "Are you two going to eat all the way over here away from everyone else?" He pouted a flash of worry shown through his eyes. "I didn't forget Big Brother Spain's birthday, did I?!"

The bastard laughed, while I turned away embarrassed. "No Ita its not~ I only came over here to keep Roma company! He seemed so lonely so I had to!"

I glared, punching his arm. "I was fine by myself over here bastard! I didn't need you! I was just trying to get some sleep!" I looked at Vereziano skeptically. "Because of you. What have you been doing that makes you and me so damn sleepy eh?"

Vereziano stepped back surprised that I pulled him into the conversation. "Eh?! M-me? Ve! But Fratello I didn't do anything!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Bull crap Vereziano! Don't try to lie to me!"

I didn't hear his answer because then it came. We both gasped as we saw visions of blood…lots of blood, and knives. I could hear someone laughing and saying something but I couldn't make out the words, or who exactly was talking. The vision or thought I'm not sure which one it was completely maybe only lasted about 10 seconds, but it was 9 seconds too many.

"What….the…_**HELL**_ was _that _Vereziano?!"

My brother trembled, looking paler than usual. "I-I, D-don't know fratello…Vee it was so scary!"

He ran up to hug me, tears falling from his eyes. I could feel that I was shaking too, but I knew something was off. I hugged him back. I could faintly hear Spain saying something but I wasn't listening anymore.

My brother was lying.

About what, I don't know, but there must be a reason. I'm fucking determined to find out, even if it kills me in the process. My baby brother was hiding something, and when people hide shit, that usually doesn't end well for anybody.

At least I had the upper hand. We were brothers, and I get to fell his strongest emotions. But see the thing is, the other doesn't know if the other can see what they're thinking or feel what they're feeling. We just get it randomly, but the only way for the other brother to not get anything, or see anything is to carefully hide it.

But I know my brother, and he isn't one to be careful.

And he was lying.

He was hiding something.

No one lies to Lovino Vargas.

Not even family.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do guys think hmm? I sucked at writing Roma…well atleast in this I did**** Well besides that I hope it turned out okay! Okay no, who am I kidding? I failed TTnTT I hope it's okay for you guys! **

**As always Review, favorite, follow~ It's nice to hear from all of you guys!**

**Pasta La Vista!**

**~Forever South~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! **

**This one, I admit was really fun to write. I hadn't planned on using Canada in this at all, but SilvermistAnimeLover brought it to my attention, and I couldn't help but pass off on using him too! ^^ So it seems like Italy is sort of brain washing him, but hey, it will owrk out later. And if you don't like this, then seriously? _WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!_**

* * *

**Canada's P.O.V.**

I sat in my chair alone with only Kumajiro's company. I finished my lunch a long time ago so I came to the only place where I can sit without anyone questioning me or trying to figure out who I am. Sighing, I messed with the small little maple leaf that had been pinned to my seat.

Every chair had some sort of item that identified each nation at the meeting so no one would fight over their spot. I have to admit that it was a pretty smart idea on Italy's part. Whenever it was his turn to hold the meetings, he would always do thoughtful things like these. Everyone would get along better, either it had something to do with their personality match up or if he had just begged them to, world meetings were always more…peaceful.

_Ya…that's the word, peaceful. He's always been good with people I guess. _I scowled thinking bitterly, _unlike me who can never be remembered. _I'm always forgotten; even my own_ bear_ forgets me! And I feed the ungrateful thing!

Kumajiro looks up at me, blinking his small little beady black eyes. When I first got him I almost thought he was a stuffed bear…until he actually opened his mouth and scared me half to death. The plushy looking bear tilted his head and I already knew what four words were going to come out of his mouth.

"Hmmm…Who are you?"

_Yup, there they were…_I sighed, rolling my eyes. I swear this bear hated me, or really liked messing with me. I mean, he would remember everyone else and often wondered off from me and played with the other nation's pets instead. It really, _really_ irked me. Gritting my teeth I responded him...like always.

"I'm _Canada_, your_ owner_! You know? The one that feeds you eh?"

Kuma nods blinking, as if he _suddenly _remembers me. "Mmm...You should try to be more noticeable~"

My eye twitched. _As if I __hadn't __noticed. That's __all__ I ever try to do! _Of course it takes about a while more before I give up frustrated and all but throw him off my lap.

Kuma doesn't really like it when I do that. He turns back to glare at me before turning back around in search of his other animal friends. I buried my head in my lap very irritated and close to tears. I don't _mean_ to cry, but when I get mad I tend to cry unlike others that wants to punch someone else's face out.

"Ve~ how do you put up with him?"

I quickly raise my head to see who it is. Though, I know it's pointless since I only know one person who would start their sentence off with a "Ve~"

I blink seeing the smaller Italian brother. He looked very comfortable sitting in America's seat. _Don't blame him. Al's chair always was for some reason the most comfortable out of everybody's. _Italy sat leaning towards me, his head resting on his palms that were supported by his thighs. The small unusual curl bobbed still sticking out from the rest of his auburn colored hair. _It always amazed me how different him and his brother acted, yet looked almost exactly the same. I wonder if me and Al are like that… _The Italian still wore the light green apron over his (probably) expensive pin stripped suit. Judging by the stains the apron sported, Italy had a hard time juggling the lunch rush.

"E-eh? I-I'm sorry?"

_Italy? Why is he…? Oh….ya. He asked to talk to me after he had finished serving lunch and ate his own. I guess bringing my own lunch does have its own pluses…._

Italy smiled, chuckling softly. "Ve~ it's okay you don't have to apologize! I should be apologizing since I probably scared you huh Mr. Canada?"

I blushed slightly. I always hated when people would address me as "Mr." I mean I get that's it's respectful, but I just don't really think it's necessary! _Wait…why did he make sense? More importantly…why isn't he tripping over his own words of apology in several other different languages and why didn't I hear him sitting next to me? He's never been so quiet before!_

"W-when did you-? W-why didn't I hear eh...?"

He only smiled as if I had noticed the most important thing in the world. His golden brown eyes quickly looked me over. It seemed that he _hesitated _before he spoke. _Again…WEIRD! _

"Eheheheh~ of course you would notice…not much for subtly are you Matthew? No, of course you'd notice. You're so used to the quiet, that…."

Italy trailed off staring into space. _Ohhhhhkkkayyy~ well he's acting…strange. Wait…. _I blinked noticing something.

"Um…Did you? Uh, call me Matthew?"

"Hmm? O-oh si I did~ Why?" He tilted his head to the side. "Did you not want me too?"

Then it hit me. Maybe he just wanted to be my friend. I laughed nervously shaking my hands back in forth in a, no-I-didn't-mean-that- kind of way. Flustered I opened my mouth again, though I have a sinking feeling this won't end well.

"N-no!" I saw him visibly deflate and I realized my mistake. "I-I mean yes it's okay. I-I don't mind…really! I was just wondering, eh."

Italy nodded with a straight face. "Good. Ve~ this will help a lot."

"E-excuse me?" He looked my straight in the eyes and I held my breath for a moment.

Just for a moment I could almost _feel_ the pain, hurt, (and…revenge?!) that he felt, but he avoided my gaze looking down and the feelings were gone.

"Aren't you tired of getting stepped all over? The way everyone seems to ignore you, and when they do realize your there they dump their work onto you?

"Ve, don't you want to, even just for a moment see them suffer? See how they would like it if suddenly everything they knew was gone? To know how you feel?"

The Italian looked at me completely serious, not a smile on his face, nor was there a single playful tune to his voice like their always was. With each word, his voice grew faster and more urgent and I felt myself nodding.

Italy took a deep breath looking down. I waited, patiently yet curiously to see where he was going with this. When he looked back up I flinched pressing myself against my chair. An insane glint shown in his eyes, the way he smiled sent the hair on the back of my neck standing up. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought Russia had taken over Italy's body.

A dark aura surrounded the petite man. It wasn't exactly purple like Russia's; it was more black and red than anything, resembling a fierce fire if I had ever seen one (which I had). The Italian's eyes were glassy, a small strange laugh bubbled up in my fellow nation's throat.

"Ve~ Oh all the beautiful and painful ways to kill them off are more than I can count~ Of course, I can't do this alone. I need the…help…of someone else. Fratello wouldn't get it," Italy scoffed showing his disgust. Even his voiced turned acidic just at the mention of his brother.

"He's too happy with that idiot Spain. I honestly don't see what things he whispered into my poor innocent brother's ears to keep him by his side. But if Fratello gets in my way…" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then well, ve~ couldn't say I warned him! Now wouldn't you like to see this too? Aren't you done with the abuse you get? Once I get my way, we'll be perfectly fine~ we won't ever have to work or put up with this kind of stuff ever again!" The Italian giggled the insanity in his voice steadily showing more, and more. He closed his mouth turning to me again.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow looking at me. "How about it?" He smirked, but stayed completely quiet, waiting for my answer.

_How about sending you to rehab!? _To say I was shocked was an understatement. I _never _would have thought words like those would _ever _come out from _his_ mouth.

The brunette tilted his head, lacing his fingers together obviously not pleased with my silence. "Ve? What's wrong? Are you not up to it? "He sneered. " Or are you just to chicken to say what you really feel? You know…America was right. You really are just another tree-hugging-moose-loving-drag-my-ass-around-chicken-_Canadian..! "_

I breathed heavily; already I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I didn't let him finish his insult because I already had him by the throat a good three feet off the ground. Through clenched teeth I hissed my opinion.

"Don't. You. _**Ever**_. Say. That. If, you want to live. Al…" I blinked slowly setting him to the ground. "Al...He, no he would _**never**_ say that about me!"

Italy smirked, uncharacteristically calm and pleased at my reaction. "Oh really? Oh if you only knew what secrets I knew! You'd be surprised at what your own family would say about you~ It's always what your own family has to say about their own members that is the worst."

Italy shaked his head smirking. "Ohh~ If only you knew what I did~" He looked at me, a knowing look flashed in his eyes. "And I could tell you…if, maybe….you agreed to help me..?"

I froze staring at the obviously insane Italian. It was as if my body was deciding to be bipolar. One minute I was hot with anger and all I could see was red. Next minute, I felt ice cold, my own thoughts were frozen and I felt cold to the bone.

"W-what do you…?"

The Italian sat back down calmly in Al's spot. Very leisurely crossing one leg over the other before propping his elbows on the table behind him.

That glassy eyed look of insanity never fading, but somehow hid behind other emotions. It was almost as if he had done this for a long time now that he doesn't have to control it anymore. I was honestly scared like I never have been in my life before.

Neatly, he laced his fingers together once more. His posture, reminded me of in those old black and white films where the bad guy would sit with a big fedora and expensive suit and was about to offer the soon to be hero an offer that usually led to trouble. In this case, all Italy needed was the fedora, and this little conversation would be fit for Hollywood.

With his chin held high, his gaze never faltering he spoke. It was smooth and even, not a hint of playfulness in it. Whoever I had seen before was clearly not the Italy I was beginning to know now.

"I'll make you a deal, si? If you were to help me accomplish what I want, or rather invision, I will give you whatever it is you desire become reality."

I shifted in my own chair, looking down twirling the maple leaf in my hand. It sounded like a good idea, well more like an insane one, but good to_ me _nonetheless. I slowly traced over the veins of my national leaf, buying me some more time.

Italy wasn't very happy with me taking a long time to decide. "Ve~ Okay, if that's it, then I'll throw in another offer. As you accomplish small tasks I set for you, given that you don't blow it. I will tell you one secret at a time. Anyone you want. It could be about you, your family, your_ lover_, anyone. Of course…"

He tilted my head up with his hand so I would meet his gaze, insuring that I heard him. "This is all if you say yes. Remember I could have asked any other nation in this conference but I chose _you._"

I found myself becoming lost in his gaze, but I knew that was what he wanted, for me to give in easily. Angrily I sharply moved my head away from him. "Why chose me eh? Why not someone else?"

Italy give a sharp and irritated sigh. "Oh stop playing _dumb_ Matthew. You know _why _I picked you. I _know_ that _you_ know_ why_. We all have nagging feelings or voices in our heads. If you were smart you'd listen to them, I have myself have a long time ago. Why don't you listen to your own for that answer hmm?"

_Because I'm not crazy?!_ Of course I want to scream this at him, but if this was the _true_ Italy then I'd better not. He was right, I _did_ know why. He was also right when he said I have a voice. Right now it was telling me that because I'm the only one who would understand him. So call it a safe shot here, but I told him so.

"I-is it because I was the only one who would really get it? B-because I'm the only one who would understand what you meant by being stepped all over? Because no other nation would _understand _because they're all so _perfect _and are _never _forgotten."

A big smile and knowing smile curled onto his face. He nodded. "Si, that's why. They're all so _fine_ and _dandy_ in their lives that they all forget about _us _and wouldn't even side glace our way _once_. Now you see why I picked you? See I could have gone to some other nations like Egypt, Bulgaria maybe, Latvia even. But I choose _you._"

I nodded_. Not_ because I only wanted to please him and get the hell out of here, but because I _agreed._ I made a fist in my right hand crushing the leaf. Raising my head, I made sure to harden my gaze making my voice as hollow and sure as possible.

"Where do I sign up eh?"

The smile only curled upward even more. "Molto Buono~ this will make things go _much_ more smoothly, ve~" (1)

Releasing my grip, I watched the red pieces of the leaf float to the ground and I realized something. I had just made a pact with the Devil.

Other nations may argue saying that they "supposedly" met the Devil or, God for that matter, but I knew better. I myself haven't thought much about it, but I'll tell you this.

That day I had truly met the Devil, and not only met him, but made a pact with him. But in reality I was okay with that, as scary as "signing your soul over to the Devil" was, I was perfectly fine with it.

In fact, I was _more_ than fine with it. And as I would come to realize, the Devil really would turn out to become my best friend. Grinning wickedly, I had already started to begin thinking evilly. Of all the different ways of getting my own revenge, of my own desire. My true want and needs.

What secrets could my family be holding against me? I shook my head clearing it of those thoughts.

"Oui, very good~"

I watched the last of my nations tree leaf float off, with it taking the last of my innocence. Right as the last piece dropped, the conference doors slammed open brining in all the other nations with them. I smiled softly as Italy seemed to float over to the former Axis's side, only giving me a slight glance my showing of his approval.

For once, I was happy no one else noticed me~

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) Molto Buono= Very Good**

**So how did y'all like it? Heh..heh...I liked this chapter so far... As always, I love to hear all of y'alls thoughts and stuff so review please?**

**Mucho Amor~Forever South**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow…it's been a while huh? **

**I'MSOSORRYFORLEAVINGYOUALLLIKETHATONACLIFFY! *squeaks hiding behind a confused Japan* You hurt him and you kill all anime distribution and creation! Well….good ones anyways…**

**Well so I'm back…OH! I almost forgot! Ms. Silvermistanimelover is now Co-authoress to this fic too! So, like don't be surprised if you see her in later AN's okay? Hmm…I need to shorten her name…*grins* Imma call her Silver~ *nods* much easier to write/say! **

**Hmm…what am I forgetting..? Oh yaaaaa~! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia….can we got on with the story now? I mean how often do I have to put these? Honestly….**

* * *

_~One Month Prior the Conference~_

Three men sat in a small little cozy cottage on the outskirts of the busy city of London. The brunette laughed raising his tea cup to his mouth exposing his fang. His red eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Of course Arttie~ God Norgie, can you believe him?"

The pokerfaced blonde, Norway, nodded facing the brunette. "You'd be amazed at some things this idiot's done."

Their host, the one and only England, raised an eyebrow setting his own teacup down. "Oh please Norway. Don't act so innocent." He smirked turning his emerald gaze towards the brunette. "Lad if you heard even the _half_ of it!"

Romania's smile grew wider. "Oh I can imagine~ Must be a reason he's so pokerfaced now right?"

Norway blinked unamused. "Don't even try newbie."

He snorted moving his hand in a shooing movement in the sugar's direction. On cue the sweetener flew up to the nation in a bubble of light blue mist and sparkles. With a nod of satisfaction he moved his finger adding it to his tea until his heart's content.

England rolled his eyes. "You just love to show off don't you?"

Norway shrugged. Calmly he moved his hand up to a stopping movement. Obeying the country, the sweetener froze in place while Norway stirred the drink by making swirling motions above it with his finger. Making a face he made another welcoming motion to the sweetener until he deemed it suitable for his liking.

Romania laughed. "Mind adding some to mine too? Doesn't taste….right." Norway nodded moving his hand in a sweeping motion towards the fanged nation.

The blonde sipped his tea giving a small nod. "Better. You saw what I did. Copy it until it's to your liking."

England opened his mouth seriously ticked off at the rudeness of his fellow nations. "Well aren't you a rude lot?" The others shrugged giving each other amused looks. They knew they hit a sore spot. "Can't even appreciate a simple cup of the best tea Britain has to offer! Hmp, well I'll show you all up then!"

Romania couldn't help himself. He lowered the sugar back to its container with a wave of red sparkles and misty haze. He faced the Brit with a cocky half smirk. "Oh I'm scared. If this is the _best_ Britain has to offer then I'm not too fond of what else there is to eat." He took another sip of his heavily sweetened tea. "So will this then end up like the time you tried to '_show up' _France too?"

Norway cracked a faint smile. The kid had guts to talk to the Brit like that. Last he heard someone said something like that to England; well… let's just say it didn't end pretty. And that was _America _the idiot of a nation the Great Britain had once raised, he was considered family to the brit yet even _that_ didn't even save him.

One enormous eyebrow twitched in anger. The usually calm Englishman was shaking with rage, his face tinted red. He shot Romania a deadly green gaze. Then in a split second he slumped in his seat, dropping his teacup. The piece of china shattering against the wooden floor spilling its contents onto the ground.

Romania hesitantly put down his own teacup, a nervous chuckle rising in his throat. "Yo Arttie? Are you alright there? You know I was just teasing!"

Norway gave an exasperated sigh. "Right now, of all times too. _Wonderful _timing Arthur…" The Nordic nation hissed under his breath.

With the Norwegian's last word the Brit snapped back up. His eyes blazed a bright unnatural shade of gold. When he spoke it sent chills down Romania's spine. It obviously wasn't the short tempered nation's voice at _all_.

"Yellow will join Red. Together they will wreak havoc-

Bring disaster to the nations. The New World's lives rest soly on the Gold's shoulders.

The Gold's decision will either,

SMolDer or ErECt everyone.

Wisdom will be found in unlikely places.

_Sky, Earth, and Water_ will aid those of worthy. Good luck children of the

EaRTh."

The moment the last word escaped the Brit he collapsed to the floor alongside his broken drink. Neither nation moved an inch, each taking in the words to mind. Each interpreting the meaning behind those words. Romania looked at Norway with wariness.

"So that's England's…?"

"Yes."  
"What does it….mean?"

"Don't know. "

Romania nodded shifting awkwardly in his seat. He knew that all three of them held powers, magic if you will. Norway's wasn't very obvious and was rather reluctant to tell them what his was but his was elemental magic. The fanged nation still felt as if the Norwegian hid something from himself and England, still he was rather reluctant to ask.

England's was easier to see. Woodland magic. The simplest, yet intricate and pretty powerful kind if mastered. He was also rumored to have told prophecies and sense other's strongest feelings. Sadly enough the Englishman wasn't gifted with spells and charms as he was at sensing magical creatures and feelings.

Romania was the only one of the three that didn't have a single specific type of magic. He happened to mix with everything, cast the simplest to the most advanced type of spells and enchantments. Not a single type of magic seemed to feel correct to him more than the last. He was branded an unclaimed and newbie by the other in the magical world- Not a name he was too fond of either.

He himself had never witnessed a prophecy told by the Brit; know he wished he had kept it that way. With a sigh he stood waving his hand in front of the mess easily lifting the spilled tea into a puff of his red branded magic cloud. He moved his finger, and pointed to the sink with the cloud following his every movement. "Go to the sink."

With that order the liquid shot to the sink before the cloud dissolved dropping its contents into the kitchen sink. Norway nodded obviously approving of his actions. The Norwegian stood in front of the broken cup.

"Up and into the trash. No tricks." He ordered and each shard did as he said with a gust of wind opening up the tin can that held the trash. Still he hadn't turned to face Romania but instead looked at the unconscious Brit.

With circular motions of his hands he created a small storm cloud that was able to carry Britain. The followed the thundering cloud. Apparently the cloud knew where it was going since it headed up the hall and into England's room. Norway turned back around only to close the door with the sweep of his hand.

Romania frowned; He was growing tired of being left out. With a huff of annoyance he began to clean up the dining table. It had been a miracle that Britain didn't severally injure himself when he fell…

* * *

England groaned lifting his head. "Bloody hell does my head hurt…."

"I'd be worried if it didn't."

With a sudden jolt he turned to his left seeing a sleeping Romania slumped against the door and Norway right by his side. England blinked furrowing his brows together.

"What time is it..?"

"Better question is what _day_. You've been out three days; it's about two in the morning though."

England widened his eyes. He looked around the room. The only source of light came from the small lamp by his bedside, even the curtains were drawn. He turned back to the sleeping figure by the door. England concentrated hard but eventually felt uneasiness, anger, and worry radiating off the Romanian.

"Did I..?"

Norway nodded sitting down in a chair against the wall. "Ya. Freaked the kid out too. Kept on complaining since I wouldn't let him in so eventually I gave in. About mid day on the second day I believe."

"Was it bad?" England never broke his gaze from the sleeping Romanian.

"More or less."

This got the Brit's attention. He looked at the Norwegian with a questioning glance. "More or less?"

The Norway told him exactly what he had said three days ago. England nodded the color draining from his face. "That's not good in the slightest bit. Last time they said Good luck children of the Earth…"

Norway blinked. "Exactly. I couldn't tell Romania though." He huffed. "You wouldn't believe how annoying he can get. But I refused. I think I scare him sometimes..."

England laughed. "No you unnerve him. Not scare but unnerve. There's a difference old friend. You would be wise to remember it. Believe me it comes in handy."

Norway nodded, pursing his lips. He snapped his fingers making the lamp burn brighter than normal. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Britain grimaced trying to sit upright. "Child do you know what I meant by- Good luck children of the Earth?"

Romania rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "No, not really…" He looked at the way Norway seemed to shift nervously. A sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. "I should though. Shouldn't I?"

The Brit nodded grimly. "Horrible time in our lives. Mark my words nothing good comes from that ending of a prophecy. Better if you don't know yet, believe me you'll thank me later. All you need to know is to keep a look out for any of the blonde nations."

Romania scowled. Here they were again- leaving him out in the dark _again._ He raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse me?_ Well won't that be a little _hard_? Aren't like _half_ of the countries blonde? Wait..."

Then it dawned on the two.

Only Norway beat him to the punch. "You understand part of it don't you." His voice wasn't questioning- it was simply as if he was stating the obvious.

England nodded. "Of course I do. Isn't it obvious? Gold's? Its plural boys. What makes gold? Yellow and yellow yes? So two blondes will help but one blonde and a red-head will bring destruction."

Both nations gave each other nervous glances.

England sighed closing his eyes. "This also doesn't help since, as Romania suggested most of the world is blonde. The red-heads we have narrowed down to Scotland, Italy, and his brother Romano- so it shouldn't be that hard to keep an eye on them." He opened his eyes. The bright green orbs illuminating his face. "Remember. What was said here stays here. Not a word about the prophecy to _anyone _understood?"

The Brit's voice grew tight, his eyes flashing that he wouldn't take a "no" for an answer. Turning to the Norwegian he was met with a sharp nod. Satisfied he looked expectantly towards Romania. The fanged nation gulped but nodded. With a tired sigh England nodded resting against his headboard.

"Good..Now you can both leave. Go back to your own countries. Try to act as inconspicuous as possible. Make up a story for staying so long. _Whatever it takes. No one_, and I repeat _no one_ should get even an air of the prophecy. Do you hear me?" He shook his head not even bothering to hear their responses.

"No, no. You've already spent too much time here as it is. You're dismissed. I assume you both have tickets to your homeland but if not feel free to my own privet jets." He waved his hand with a faint spurt of magic pushing them outside his room. "Good bye mates. Best of luck to you both!"

With that the door shut quite loudly behind them. Norway shot an irritated look at the closed, can't helping himself but casting a simple ice spell locking the door from the outside with a thick layer of ice. "And he says _we're_ rude?"

Romania shrugged. "It's gotten to him. Don't know about you Norgie but I'm not leaving this lunatic alone to heal. I'm staying but good luck I guess."

With a nod the brunette nation stubbornly walked into one of the guest rooms already getting himself settled. Who knew how long it'd take England back to normal, besides they still had a conference to go to later in the month.

* * *

England sighed exhausted. Using that last bit of magic had practically drained him, not counting the fact that reciting prophecies practically weakened him causing him to sometimes to black out. The Brit's gaze wandered over to the photo of him and the rest of the allies and axis

He looked at the photograph longingly. His gaze resting on the smiling Italian. "God do I ever hope it isn't who I think it is…."

* * *

**AN: HAHAHHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Wow.. Am I mean or what? So yuperdoodles Iggy is like **_**almost dead on accurate**_** on his guesses! **

**Whod'ya think is them "Gold's" hmmm? **

**Any ideas on which the elements will show their worthiness too? **

**Oh and what should Romania's type of magic be? I couldn't think of one sooooo~! He's undecided as of now. **

**As always I love all of ya'll~ Don't forget to drop a review too!**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
